stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
Arazmus Black
Warrior. Free-thinker. Superhero? Arazmus presents the classic dual personality of the Brujah. On the hand he presents the archetypal fighting personality, the blunt tool designed to smash into an unwitting opponent with little or no subtlety. On the other side of the equation, alone he chooses his battles more carefully, watches over and protects the Kine of his area and seeks answers to the many questions his past has raised. In battle Arazmus shows the true powers of the Brujah, often at the forefront of an attack. Still little is widely known about the pre-Court history of this Kindred, it is said that he originally came from London, it is said that before he joined the Camarilla he was an Anarch in Sussex, it is known that he was embraced by infamous Autarkis Loranna of the Brujah Antitribu and that he has since been adopted by prestigious Elder Sun Li of the Camarilla Brujah. Controversially, Arazmus was linked to “The Samurai”, the self styled protector of the poor within the city. This association reached its zenith during the events of December 2003 when The Samurai was accused of the assassination of Sean Bowden. Since this time this aspect of Arazmus seems to have gone into hiding and a snuff video clip was broadcast on the internet showing The Samurai being executed by the crime lord Mr Wight. Yet rumours persist of a mysterious 'guardian' harassing wrongdoers in the night. Arazmus stepped down from his position as Scourge within the Court following a number of alleged faux-pas made against other members of the Court in mid 2005. However since this time he has gone on to become a member of the Primogen Council from where he has taken the Clan to greater heights within the city. Life outside the Court remained as complex as ever for this active Kindred and the allegations that he may in fact be one of the heads of the Sandernacht Group (in the guise of Daniel Stein) may have limited his movements within the mortal world, a pressing concern for any member of the Primogen. This, coupled with rumours of impropriety with the Gangrel reduced his political stock, but had not prevented him from retaining his position as Primogen, despite a series of power plays from other Brujah. At least he held out for a time. In 2006 Arazmus hit rock bottom when he was separated from his paramour Kyai Rose of the Gangrel. In true Brujah spirit he tore down old failures and rebuilt. In her absence he filled his time with serving his clan and the court. In early 2007 he worked for Lita as sheriff, honour bound despite suspicions of her declining humanity, hers was a legitimate reign and he protected her with his unlife. Arazmus stood as guardian of the traditions as praxis changed hands again and again through Aron Kiln to Salazar, and he was reunited with Kyai Rose. Slowly Arazmus' powerbase grew over time, as courtiers and princes changed and crisis after crisis washed over the city he rebuilt his underworld and street influences, entrenching himself deeper and deeper. After Salazar dissolved the primogen and other court positions Arazmus served as his seneschal in all but name. In February 2009, Arazmus demonstrated the might of his slow grown influence, engineering a mortal riot to cover the courts activities so they may bring an end to the Thetispharma crisis. With the fortress of the enemy burnt to the ground, and the court victorious, Salazar stepped down from praxis naming Arazmus his heir to the domain. Among Arazmus' first actions was to re-establish traditional Camarilla officers. He has been strict regarding the protocols for who may hold prestigious titles like primogen; refusing to allow the claim of any who were not at least established Ancilla as he shares an opinion with many Elders that to create a Neonate primogen is an insult to the title and that any domain that allows one on it's council is itself a joke. In late 2012, after the Sabbat devastated the neighbouring court of Stafford, Arazmus expanded his praxis to the borders of the county of Staffordshire in an unexpected move that allowed him to combat the invading force as an internal domain issue. This bold action has raised eyebrows among the Kindred of the Camarilla, and prompted several Elders to turn their attention toward the domain of this Brujah Ancilla. “Can be quite insightful and has a certain amount of animal cunning if given time to sit and think.” “He does well in his job, and loves it just as much.” “He’s very enthusiastic and he does keep attention deflected from the rest of our kind (can anyone spell Samurai?).” “A noble Brujah who has committed his unlife to hunting and destroying the Sabbat.” “A good bowler.” “A legend amongst us.” “The archetypal soldier, brave, got lots of balls.” “The man in who the older ways have joined the new.” “The flaming blade of the Brujah.” “Always handy to have Mr. Black around when things go ‘Pete Tong’.” “With great power comes great responsibility.” “Really likes his mortals.” “Who would have thought that political acumen would be another facet of this Kindred’s impressive arsenal of abilities?” "He;ll do."